


Made of Stardust

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Logan has been working much too hard, so Patton decides to surprise Logan with something special to give him a break.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Made of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirltothefullest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/gifts).



"Patton, we have been driving for nearly an hour. Can you please just tell me where we're going?"

"We're almost there! Just a big longer," Patton said.

Logan let his head fall back against the headrest. Patton had turned on an unpaved road about fifteen minutes back, and the bumpy ride was making Logan quite uncomfortable.

Patton eventually pulled over and stopped the truck, Remus' pickup groaning as Patton turned the engine off. Logan had no idea why Patton wanted to borrow Remus' truck. Remus put this thing through so much hell, there was no logical way it was still in one piece. And Logan didn't want to think about the things Remus did in there. He wiped down the seats with clorox before they left and absolutely refused to touch the truck's trash bag.

Patton had parked the car on a cliff's edge, guarded by guard rails. It overlooked the forest below them, and the setting sun was just starting to dip below the horizon.

"...Why are we here, Patton?"

"Well, I may have made us leave a bit too early," Patton said sheepishly. "You'll have to wait a little bit longer for your surprise. I wanted to make sure we didn't miss it! But I don't mind spending some time with my Logie-bear while we wait." Patton reached over and squeezed Logan's hand.

"...You are unequivocally adorable."

Patton blushed.

"Undoubtedly you are. The Oxford definition of adorable in 'inspiring great affection,' which you do for me regularly. Quite distracting, really."

"You're making it really hard not to just forget the surprise and kiss you."

"Not in Remus' car."

"Well, come on, then," Patton laughed. "I got something else for you."

Patton unbuckled his seat belt and reached behind him for the bag he brought. Logan followed him out. Patton put down the foot of the truck bed and climbed in.

"Is that a Dora blanket?"

"It was the softest on I had that I was willing to ruin. Who knows what Remus puts back here. Roman was nice enough to power wash it with the hose for me, but still."

Patton sat down on the blanket, leaned against the back window of the truck, and promptly made grabby hands towards Logan. And who was Logan to deny that request?

"One more thing," Patton grinned as Logan settled right next to him. He pulled out a thermos and his old school lunchbox. He handed the box to Logan as he pulled out two plastic cups and started untwisting the cap of the thermos.

"Are these-"

"Thumbprint cookies," Patton said, grin widening. "Made with Crofter's."

"I love you."

Patton laughed. "I love you, too, Lolo."

Logan instantly recognized the smell of the drink as hot chocolate and graciously accepted it as the sky grew darker and the air grew cooler.

Patton fed Logan a cookie and booped his nose, and Logan couldn't help but lean in to quickly kiss him.

"Thank you, Patton," Logan said as Patton curled into his side. "It has been too long since I got to spend time with you like this."

"I hope you don't worry about it too much. I know you're just really busy right now," Patton sighed as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him into a hug and resting his head on his shoulder. "Working on a thesis for a doctorate, I can't imagine how difficult that is."

"You have helped me immensely, Patton. Your support has been of significant help to me. I do not know what I would do without you."

"Still be a super smart genius who is going to get his doctorate?"

"Possibly. But I would be much more stressed and I would not have something so dear to me to make me look forward to coming home and not working until the late hours of the night," Logan said, his hand running through Patton's hair in the way he knew made him relaxed and cuddly. "You are beneficial to my well-being, Patton."

Patton was silent for a moment.

"...You've always pushed yourself. I always want to help you in any way I can, but those physics equations and astronomy terms go right over my head. I guess I just felt like I was failing you in some way, by not being able to help you. So I wanted to help you in the best way I know how. I'm just so proud of you, Logan. You've worked so hard. You deserve to take a break."

"You have never failed me. You need not ever think that again. I needed this, Patton. I missed you."

Logan pulled back just so he could place a hand on Patton's cheek and kiss him, which Patton instantly reciprocated, arms tightening around his waist and pulling Logan impossibly closer.

"...I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Look up."

Logan looked and immediately stilled, his mouth opening slightly and his eyes widening. The sky was dark and clear, giving them a perfect view of the Milky Way.

In the bright florescent lights of the classroom where he worked to memorize equations and laws of the universe, it was easy to forget why he wanted to study astrophysics in the first place. That curiosity that burned inside him as a child that never went away, that only fueled his need to know everything he could about the vast universe he lived in.

"I read online that this was one of the best places to see the stars," Patton said as he curled back against Logan's side. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it," Logan said softly, never looking away from the universe above him. "Thank you. Thank you _so much_."

Logan had only gotten to see the Milky Way once in person before. He was camping with his parents as a child, and he was so awestruck by the sky that he stayed up nearly all night staring, eventually falling asleep outside the tent. While he was still awake, his mom came and sat with him, arms holding him tight as she explained how the world was made of the remnants of stars from billions of years ago, so he and everyone on Earth was made of stardust.

Logan had doubted that as a child, especially when he went on to learn about cells in grade school, but with Patton sitting beside him, holding him tight, he could easily believe it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. You can request something if you'd like on my Tumblr @imlovethomassanders


End file.
